Reincarnation Warriors
by tarsha3802
Summary: Every twenty moons a cycle is repeated in the world of ,YinYang. Beings called otherworlders plan on taking over worlds but there is always a resistance, but this time most of the resistance were killed off, and now have to go back in time before it is too late for the warrior cats. Follow Runt who is the leader of these beings who has to save the warriors world.
1. Chapter 1

Runt: Leader of a New Age

* * *

Runt, a kit from Bloodclan runs away from Bloodclan and is saved by a time traveler, who tells Runt that she is the future leader of the resistance who are fighting super-powered cats who have gone mad with power. Follow Runt as she grows into her destiny and uncovers how the future has become a dystopian for the clan cats.

* * *

Clans

BoltClan- These cats are as fast as lightning. They have long and powerful legs which help them strike faster in battle. They are excellent climbers as well. Their favorite prey is anything that is faster than them (rabbits, birds, squirrels, rodents, etc.)

SteatlhClan- These cats tend to have darker sahded pelts, dark eyes, but their eyes glow in the dark, unlike the other clans, and are verhy big and muscualr. They are not very fast but they are so sneaky by the time you realize they are there, it's too late. (Prey- anything.)

GustClan- These cats are very tall and are related to the bolt caln cats, except some of their ancestors decided to make their own clan. These cats are very flexible and can fit in spaces others can't. (Prey- Mostly rabbits, mice, baby beavers, and squirrels.)

HydroClan- These cats come in a variety of sizes. They have glossy pelts, web paws, and are great swimmers. (Fish, trout, and mice,)

Blooclan- The cats who roam the city streets and allies, fightign for scraps. These cats are mean, vicious, sinster, and always aim to kill. They have collars with dog and cat teeth, some of the really strong members have fox or badger fangs/claws.

Firepack-These dogs are feirce, agressive, and very territorial. They belive only dogs shouild live in the forest. These dogs tend to have scruffy/messy fur and bad attitudes.

Heartpack- These dogs are peaceful and try to stay to themselves.

* * *

Prouloge-

"Spirit please don;t die on me!" I look down at the light grey and black she-cat with tears in my seeps from her side where she was struken. her breathing becomes loud and ragged. It begins to get softer and softer with each breathe.

"Mam we must go the portal is closing and they are coming." I look up at my third in command and ignore him. Just go without me. I won't leave her again! "Were please go they need you to lead them."

"I'll watch over you from Starclan." She places her paw on mine and smiles. Her beautiful green eyes grow weaker. The green is now fading. No! I abandoned you once- "It's going to be okay." "When you change the past we will be together forever again." "So go they need you." "You have done all you can for me." No! No! No! I shake my head. "Were please come," yowled Alpha. "They are over here," yelled one of the Commander's minions. Maybe I can heal you. "No you'll die!" "Go!" "Were stop being thick-headed and flee!" I turn and see the minions upon us. It is three of them. I turn to my third and order him in the portal. He does as told.

One strikes and shoots giant vine thorns at us. I wave my paw in the air and an invisible shield protects us. I turn towards my mate while the shield is still holding. "See you around." I close my eyes and strike her. I make sure her death is quick and painless. Her blood leaks out onto my claws. I feel my whole world crumble down upon me. My body becomes weak. I close my eyes and start crying again. "Go," purred a voice. I open my eyes and see Spirit floating in front of me. I wipe the tears and quickly jump into the portal.

This isn't goodbye this is only see you later. "It surely is," purred Spirit as the portal swallows me whole. My body feels both heavy and light. I am falling at incredible speeds. I can't even move a claw. My eyes become heavy. Soon they begin closing and just like that I am out cold.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I hate these tiny paws! They are so small and useless when running away. I am tired of living in this stupid BloodClan. "Come back here Runt," laughed my mentor, Tick. Tick is a massive brown tom-cat with an unpredictable temper. The rain doesn't help my cause. I keep getting slowed down by mud puddles. The only reason he hasn't caught up to me is because of how big he is. I run through alley to alley, hoping to lose, but he isn't the leader for no reason. I kick over a trashcan. He easily jumps over it and laughs. "I like the dirty tricks you are pulling off." "After I scar you again I'll look pass this."

Leave me alone! I don't want to be in BloodClan anymore. "Silly kit the only way out is through death. I don;t want that," I thought to myself. My lungs begin to get dry from all of this running. My legs ache, but if I give up I'll get another scar mark. I close my eyes and run as fast as I can. I start running towards the forest knowing the BloodClan cats fear it, since the Forest cats defeated them many moons ago. Tick sees where I am going and picks up the pace. He pounces and nearly gets me, but I trip. Thank you rock.

I run to my left and see Tick running. I snicker a little as his fur has mud on it. "I love a good chase kit." "Your spirit feeds me and I can't wait to break it," purred the Bloodclan leader. I reach my destination and head into the forest. The trees should keep me safe. I turn and see Tick is gone. I take a deep breathe of relief, and lean against a tree. "Don;t tell me you are tired, already?" I open my eyes and my heart nearly pops out. My blood runs cold and I stand in fear. Tick towers over me like these trees. He swishes his tail with excitement. His reinforced fox claws are ready to mark me again. I close my eyes and cower. "This was fun," laughed Tick. Just get it over with! "Oh no I want to savor this." "I want to savor destroying your spirit slowly." He looks down at me with those scary red eyes of his. He raises his paw and strikes. I open one eye seeing I am unharmed. He struck the tree bark over me. THe bark falls on my head. I nearly faint when I look up. The tree was completly stripped of the bark.

Tick burst out in laughter, truly enjoying my fear of him. He raises his paw again, this time it is for me. "Instead of fighting kits why don't you fight a warrior?" Tick turns around and hisses. A tall and lean she-cat with dark cream fur stands inches apart from Tick. Where did she come from? "Don't worry you can get in on this as well." The cream she-cat is half the size of Tick, but she stares back at him with pretty sky blue eyes. She stands with no fear and only confidence and power. "Kit come here." I quickly listen to her. I run over to her and cower behind her. "I'll let you go first as a goodbye present from this forest." "How nice of you." The she-cat leaps like a rabbit straight out of the Dark Forest. In seconds she is upon Tick. She trips him up and has him pinned under him. I open my mouth shocked. That happened so fast. Even Tick who is still pinned under her is surprised.

"You are fast but how strong are you?" Tick easily gets up and tries to strike, but she jumps off of him. He gets up and charges at he. She easily sidesteps him with her very flexible body. She basically slithers around him. "What the?" She strikes him upside the head, knocking him out cold. A little blood from the strike is on her claws. She quickly wipes it off on his fur before it dries on her claws. She turns back towards me and frowns. "I hate kits." "They are so weak and useless." Ouch well sorry for being a kit. She looks past me and sighs, with a blank face. "Kit-" My name is Runt. "I don't care I already know that." "I am from the future and I have come back to tell you that you are going to be the resistance leader." I may be a kit but I won't believe that nonsense. "I have no reason to lie to you." "But I also don't have time for this." "Believe me or not but you are going to be the leader who fights against the Commander." "I and a few of the remaining resistance fighters are currently here to stop the future from happening." So who are these fighters? She turns her back on me. "In time all will be revealed." "Go deeper in the forest and you'll meet the forest clans." "Choose a clan." Which one? "Don't interrupt me and I don't know pick any."

I look at the rude she cat and just listen. "Be strong young one." With that she literally vanishes into thin air, leaving me alone with Tick. I stare at the tom-cat and smile. I run up to him and kick him. Ha ha she beat you up! I make a few funny faces at him. I grow bored eventually but a funny idea pops into my head. I get some mud and make drawings on his face. I stand back and look back at my drawing. Perfect! I look back behind me for the last time and take a deep breathe. Goodbye crappy Bloodclan hello forest cats!

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Runt is so cute :) Were is so rude! Tick is so mean! And don't worry Bloodclan will in this for any Bloodclan fans. :D Thanks for reading. Characters will be updated in the third or fourth chapter...maybe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In Bloodclan Runt's mentor, Tick used to scar her. She hides her scar thanks to her kit fur. **

Chapter Two

* * *

Unknowingly to the young Runt she is being stalked. She is being stalked by a trained forest cat. Her every movement is being watched. Ugh where am I? I can smell these cats everywhere but there are so many trees and bushes.

I just keep walking and walking hoping to make it before sun-down. THe really scary things come out at night. I have to admit even though I'm lost this is awesome! The way the grass feels under my paws compared to the concrete back in Bloodclan. The air is clean and doesn't mean like old blood. The sun isn't too hot and it is brushing against my fur, embracing me.

I have a few hours before the sun goes down so I know I'll find one of those clans, soon. I take in all of the sights enjoying them. Bloodclan was horrible. It was just a bunch of dirty cats who lived in dirtier allies and boxes.

Out here it is clean and smells great! I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. It's like I stepped into a whole new world. "Kit why you on land?!" I turn around and see two big menacing dogs tower over me. I tremble slightly and walk backwards. The brown dog has drool hanging from its chops. It is growling extremely loudly at me while the other one just stares. "Answer!"

I'm not from around here. "Kill kit alpha?" The silver she-alpha stares at the dog and back at me, wondering if it should kill me.

I stare into her dark brown eyes hoping that all dogs aren't heartless."We do not kill those who can't defend themselves," barked the alpha. I calm down a little knowing she won't kill me. "Kit will grow into cat." "Cats kill pups." "Like they did mine!" The brown dog steps towards me baring its extremely large fangs. I have never seen such a big dog up close, but I have seen their teeth on Tick's collar.

"Striker stand down!" "Kill cats!" "They all are evil!" "My pups!" The brown dog pounces. "Run," barked the she-alpha. I quickly flee with the other dog on my tail. Unlike Tick the dog has no trouble keeping up with me. It leaps over me and tries to bite me, but the she-alpha takes the bite for me. The bigger brown dog is blinded by rage and tackles the alpha to the ground. She quickly gets up and tackles him back to the ground. "Run!" "Run!"

I run once again this time unsure what is going to happen next. I look back and see the alpha staring at me, while her packmate is pinned under her. I stop running once I hear no pawsteps following me. I lean against a tree exhausted. I really got my workout for the day. My paws ache really badly. I don't want to walk anymore. I look back and think about the brown dog. His pups were killed by cats. How sad, but I just wish he didn't think all cats were evil. I don't hate dogs. I actually used to play with them before becoming a part of Bloodclan.

"You tired?" I look around and groan. Is this how I'm going to meet everyone? They pop out from nowhere and attack me after introducing themselves. "I'm behind you." I turn around and see a dark pelt zoom past me. I turn again and see nothing. Stop playing with me!

I unsheathe my very short claws. "Those claws are so puny they wouldn't hurt me," taunted the voice. Shoe yourself! "okay." I feel something tap my shoulder. I turn to my left and see nothing, I turn back and I scream. I see a black tom in front of me. He is about my age, just a little older. He has very yellow eyes, rippling muscles for such a young age, and a snakish tail.

"You are one lucky cat." What do you mean? "You are lucky that Silveralpha was there to stop Striker." "If it was any other dog they wouldn't have protected you."

You watched the whole time and didn't bother to help?! He smiles and chuckles softly. "It was fun watching." "I was curious how it was going to play out." Ugh you are a jerk. "And you are a softie!" I'm not softie. I am from Bloodclan. I puff my chest out with pride and smile.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" "My clan is afraid of no one, not even them." My pride quickly is killed.

What clan are you from? "I am from StealthClan, the best clan around." Can you take me to your clan? "Why?" "You have a clan." He narrows his eyes at me and slightly frowns. "Are you spying on us for your clan?" No I ran away and want to live in the forest. "Ha." "My clan doesn't take outsiders or weaklings like yourself." I stare at the arrogant tom wishing I could claw him, but he would easily beat me.

Well could you take me to another clan? "No why should I?" Fine. Screw you! I walk around him and just walk off. "Where you going?" "It's going to get dark soon and you might run into something worse than the dogs." I stop in my tracks. Worse than dogs? "Yeah." "Bears and wolves." "Those things are nasty!" Are you going to take me to your clan? "Why not?" I hiss at him. You just like playing games, huh? "We have to enjoy life to the fullest, right?" "Keep up." What?

He dashes past me and nearly knocks me over. I quickly catch onto what he said. I chase after him not wanting to be out when it gets dark. Keeping up with him isn't too hard since he is muscular. The cool spring air brushes against my pelt. It feels good running on grass. It is cool to my paws and very soft, which is great, since they are aching.

"You might be able to join BoltClan with your speed." We enter a different terrain. There are not that many trees as before. There are more bushes and boulders. It also smells different. It smells like the tom-kit

"Stick close to me if you want to live." We arrive at a camp and instantly two cats appear in front of us. They both immediately look at me. "Shadowpaw why is there a rogue with you?" "She wants to join our clan." They both burst out in laughter. "I can't wait to see this," mewed one of them. They let us pass and follow us into the camp grounds. Their home is beautiful. No boxes, no trash, and no dead bodies anywhere. The campground is littered with dens and a pile of food in the center.

Everyone runs and looks at me. Some faces are hostile while others are curious. "Oh my goodness who is this?" asked a random she cat. "Go away Wildpaw." The dark black she-kit looks at Shadowpaw with sad eyes. "I'm just saying hi." "You said hi now get out of here!" "You are the worst brother ever!" I look at the two of them and now I see the resemblance. Her fur is just lighter as well as her eyes, but those are the only differences.

We head towards a den in the center. It is the third biggest den I have seen so far while here. The two guards tell us to wait while they go inside. Many of the watching cats gather closer, curious what is going to happen.

The two guards appear from the den, followed by a hulking she-cat who would give Tick a run for his prey. She has dark orange fur, a light orange underbelly, light orange paws, and very sharp fangs and claws. She stares at me with her light green eyes and moves her whiskers. "So you wish to join this clan?"

I nod my head. Yes mam. She walks around me examining me. "You are about five moons, right?" Yes but in a week I'll be six. "No." No? "No as in you are not joining." "No as in you wouldn't survive being in this clan." "No as in go join another clan." "No-" I get it! I turn away from her with hurt feelings. These cats are no better than the Bloodclan cats.

The laughing guards move out of my way. "Mam can she stay for the night then I'll take her to another clan?" "I don't care what you do with her, but keep an eye on her." With that she heads back into her den. The crowd shortly disperses after. The guards go back to their posts, leaving just I and Shadowpaw.

"Im sure the other clans will let you join." I don't turn around and yell at him. You think this is funny, huh? You knew this was going to happen?! You- "Shut up." "I bought you back here to keep you alive." "I was out hunting and I saw you with the dogs, so I followed to make sure you were okay." "Then I noticed that you weren't from here, so I decided to introduce myself." "If you found this camp by yourself you would have been held prisoner, so just shut up!"

The tom walks off into a den. I follow in silence just thinking about what he said.

"This is the apprentice den we are about to step into." "You can sleep in my nest." Thank you. We enter the den and two other cats, aside from his sister look at me.

One looks at me their disgust while the other doesn't. "Hello," mewed the golden tom. "I am Goldpaw and that is Stripepaw." All the apprentices are way bigger than me. Their pelts are all dark, but their eyes are light. They actually glow in the dark except Shadowpaw's and Wildpaw's. "I'm sorry you couldn't join our clan, but I know one of the other clans will let you join."

It's okay. "I never told you my name." "No Goldpaw." "Go to bed." "Ugh don't get her started rogue," hissed Stripepaw. Stripepaw has dark grey fur and a single light stripe on each of his legs. "She talks too much!" "Nuh Uh," "You guys just are boring."

"Wildpaw you can talk to her tomorrow when we take her to another clan, so please be quiet!" "You guys are so mean to me." "One day when I'm gone you'll miss my talking." "Until then sleep," whined Stripepaw. "Don't worry Goldpaw I don't mind your talks." "Goldpaw you are too nice for a StealthClan cat."

Shadowpaw points towards his nest. It is very big and looks soft. I step into it and lay down. I stretch and almost instantly sleep overcomes me. "Goodnight," mewed Shadowpaw who sleeps beside me.

**What you guys think? They are so mean in this clan. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
